Ride on (Song)
Ride on is the debut solo single from DarkMagic's Bunny. It was released December 18th, 2019. Lyrics He is standing with someone else And I see Soon we two are standing still in time Crazy for you Escaping from the fire Flourshing like a flower You don't know what you're about to see from me Sweet melodies from my tongue Sing you a sweet, siren song, boy But you can't get your claws out of my back Of course, one day I'll know that all my friends told me to stay away to hunt another day Knowing that you warned me off with your eyes I'd have to pay the price but your smile It pierces me, It's haunting me, a melody I'm scared of losing sight of what's good but I'll just have to Ride, ride ride (Ride, ride ride) Ride, ride, ride From the back of a lion Sitting tall on a lion Ride, ride ride (Ride, ride ride) Ride, ride, ride Only look like a lion Sitting tall on a lion Ayy-o... I'm scared of disappointment (oh) Thinking of you on my mind See red when you're with anybody else So quiet, another wasted night you'll never know, I speak for no price Angelic demons sit on my shoulder It's hard to resist their tempting stares Stepping out from through the fog I see her standing there. Escaping from the fire Flourshing like a flower You don't know what you're about to see from me Sweet melodies from my tongue Sing you a sweet, siren song, boy But you can't get your claws out of my back Of course, one day I'll know that all my friends told me to stay away to hunt another day Knowing that you warned me off with your eyes I'd have to pay the price but your smile It pierces me, It's haunting me, a melody I'm scared of losing sight of what's good but I'll just have to Ride, ride ride (Ride, ride ride) Ride, ride, ride From the back of a lion Sitting tall on a lion Ride, ride ride (Ride, ride ride) Ride, ride, ride Only look like a lion Sitting tall on a lion Ayy-o... Courtesy and kindness tear it apart Prejudices, say goodbye there’s no more use for ‘em now Who dare to stop and control me, just watch, listen closely My claws are as sharp as they were the day I was born Beware I’m carving out my own way no one else has ever seen It’s obvious but none of you did more than being mean After doing all of that I’mma enjoy the round of claps, applaud for me Come have a taste you won’t deny it any longer I’m a queen Ride, ride ride (Ride, ride ride) Ride, ride, ride From the back of a lion Sitting tall on a lion Ride, ride ride (Ride, ride ride) Ride, ride, ride Only look like a lion Sitting tall on a lion Ayy, no... Trivia *The music video was filmed between December 1st and 3rd in Gangnam. Category:DarkMagic Category:Songs